Extraordinary Girl
by CHELSEAyee
Summary: on hold.
1. Your So Last Summer

**Hey, callmesean from here. thought I'd post this here...well this isn't my first fanifict, but it is at this site...so...enjoy...R and R?**

**_E_mma Nelson. A complicated girl. A new grade 11 that has been in love with being in love. She's been known to have some** **issues**, **and some secrets. Never a dull thought in her head, or talk out of her mouth, that is when she's not quiet. Emma has times when she is highly distant, and overly awkward. Then there's times when she's outgoing, and the love of everyone's lives. Practically every guy at Degrassi Community School in grades 11 and 12 have been in love with Emma Nelson. Ever some young grade 8s have had their little crushes on the girl. They** **all got lost in her eyes, and fell in love with her charm and attitude. It was hard not to. She had the sweet, innocent, loveable look and attitude. Well, that's what everyone else thought anyway. As I said, Emma has some secrets. A secret love. A secret past. And a secret present. Emma's been telling lies here whole life. She is an expert at it now. Sometimes, she can't even help herself. She'll open up her mouth and there will be a lie. People know that she made some mistakes, but they have no clue how many she actually made, and how bad they were**

**Emma was sitting at her vanity one Friday morning, putting on makeup. She finished putting on her second coat of shiny, light pink lip gloss, and stood up from her chair. She took a quick glimpse in her** **mirror and smiled. 'Perfect'. She thought to herself. She slid on her tan shoes that had a slight heel, but made her just that little bit taller, and walked up the stairs to her living room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice**. **She drank it quickly and started for the door when her mother called down to her**

**Spike: Emma!**

**Emma: Yes, mom?**

**Spike: Eat something. You can't survive on orange juice alone.**

**Emma's mom had been catching on. Emma had been very skinny and fit lately. More than usual. Mainly because she hadn't been eating that much, but she's not nearly close to being deathly skinny**

**Emma: Okay, Mother. **

**Emma quickly pretended to get something to eat, but just searched through shelves and opened cupboards. She then grabbed her book bag and headed out the door and onto the side walk. It was a cool, autumn morning. Emma loved the feel of the wind on her face, and the sound of her shoes stepping on the stiff leaves. She was so caught up in the feeling that she didn't even realize that she was at school. She saw many faces, but not that much that she was really looking forward to seeing. As she walked up the well-known steps to Degrassi, she saw Jay. He managed a small smile. Emma moved her long, wavy blonde hair from covering face, and smiled back at him. She continued into the school and saw a group of guys staring, and practically drooling at her. She flashed a smile at the boys and walked on. Their hearts sunk. That totally made their days. Emma had that effect on people. If she looked happy, that could make other people happy. You don't even want to know what happens when she's sad. Not a pretty picture. She reached her locker and spun the dial to her combination. It opened and she began to take some of her books out. Manny then walked over to her. Emma was not in the mood for Manny. She never was. Manny and Emma were once friends. But friendships don't always last forever. Manny opened her mouth about to speak, but before she could, Emma slammed her locker shut and walked away leaving Manny angry, and a distant watching Jay curious**


	2. Be My Escape

A/N - Hey, sorry this took me forever to continue...i did not know how...haha...anyways...hope you like part 2...

**Jay Hogart. Also complicated, but mainly mysterious. For as long as anyone knew him, he was mysterious. He never opened up to anyone. He did what he wanted, when he wanted to. If anything, or anyone was to get in his way from getting what he wanted, he would do whatever it takes to make sure that he gets it. No matter what "it" is. If it was an object? A feeling? A relationship? A girl? Whatever "it" is, he got it. That was until the "it" was a girl. He wanted that girl so bad. He did whatever he could to get her. But nothing. The girl was special. She had a power that made everyone love her. Loving her was just a phase. That's what Jay believed anyway. He figured that the phase would pass sooner or later, and that he would just have to move on. So he did, but he still wanted her. He tried with all of his might to just forget about her. He hooked up with any girl he could get his hands on to forget about her. It just made him want her more. It made him want her touch. Her love. Her. Jay tried to get her, but it seemed that she didn't even know that he existed. That was until one day. He didn't even know how it happened, but it did. They got close and became secret lovers. She went out with other guys, but he didn't care. She gave Jay something that she didn't give the others, her love. That's what she told Jay anyway. She liked to make him feel special, and it did make him feel so special. He had the girl that everyone wanted and loved. His love wanted to keep their relationship a secret, he still didn't care. At least he had her. But sometimes he wished that everyone knew that Jay got the girl. He was curious of why she wanted their love a secret, but she never told him. At times he thought that it might be because he wasn't good enough for her. 'But why would she still be with you?' Jay would question himself. He asked himself many questions that he couldn't answer, but wished that he had the answers to **

**As Jay stood in the halls of Degrassi Community School one Friday morning, he watched Emma Nelson walk away from her locker, leaving an angry and confused Manny Santos behind. He stood in front of the supply closet awaiting his love to great him as usual. Jay heard the noise of his love's shoes hitting the floor. They were pretty loud for such a small heal. She hurried over to Jay, and put her hands to his chest. He didn't even get the chance to say 'hi' before she shoved Jay into the closet and kissed him intensely. Jay absolutely loved the feeling of her lips against his. He couldn't get enough. Jay got out of her grasp for a second and began to speak**

**Jay: Hey.**

**Emma Nelson put her index finger to his lips**

**Emma: Shhh. Don't talk. Just kiss me.**

**Jay did as she said and they continued to make out until the bell rang signally for all students to go to their home room. Emma pulled away this time, and started to lick her lips and run her fingers through her long blonde hair. Emma gave Jay a quick kiss on the lips. They said their goodbyes and Emma walked out of the closet searching for people passing by. Jay stayed in closet for a little longer, recovering from the great make out session, then walked out and headed to class. He normally wouldn't be caught dead in class, but since Emma was at school, he just had to be there. He loved Emma Nelson, and he thought that she felt the same way... **


	3. Cutup Angels

**Cutup Angels**

**Sean Cameron. They're all complicated, but him especially. Like Jay, he tends to be mysterious. He has a past that many know about, but like the young Nelson, he has some secrets in that past. Doesn't everyone? He's had many loves. Emma Nelson. His very first love. Amy. He never even knew her last name, but for that small time that they dated, Sean accidentally told Amy that he loved her. Bad move. Ellie Nash. A recent love. They lived together at a time. They had a nice relationship, that was until the shooting occurred, and Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach with his parents. Ellie was not too happy about that. After living in Wasaga a while, Sean and Ellie eventually broke up. Sean soon got over her after a visit from Emma Nelson.** **She seamed so different, maybe that was the appeal.** **They didn't do much talking, but they made love under the stars of the beach. He assumed that he was Emma's first, but he assumed wrong. It was a long story...Sean fell for her allure, and couldn't help being away from Emma. That's the reason he came back to Degrassi**

**Sean Cameron had just come out of the office and was studying a piece of paper intently. Emma Nelson was walking to class with a flushed look on her face. Her hair was slightly messy, and her lip gloss was completely off of her lips. Emma saw someone she never expected to see again. Sean Cameron. She noticed that he was deeply in thought looking at this paper. She figured it was his schedule or something. Emma thought that** **she could possibly walk past without him noticing. Too late. Sean started over towards Emma while smiling. Just the person he wanted to see. He approached her and gave her a tight hug. After a while of hugging, he gave Emma a long kiss on the lips. Nothing new to Emma**

**Sean: Hey Emma!**

**Emma: Hey! trying to sound enthused**

**Sean: I haven't seen you since what? June? July?**

**Emma: I don't know. Some time around then...**

**Sean: Well I missed you.**

**Emma: I missed you too...**

**Sean: You look good Em.**

**Emma: Thanks.**

**Sean: So...**

**Emma: You know what? I should really get to class.**

**Sean: Okay. Well I'll talk to you later then?**

**Emma: Sure...**

**Emma walked away leaving Sean standing in the hall again looking at the paper**

**Looks like there's another love struck guy thanks to Ms. Nelson...**


	4. Overdue

Thanks for the reviews and such...here's part four...i'm going to start making the story in more 'Fanfiction' style with the quotey things...

**Overdue**

**Emma Nelson quickly walked away from another guy who was, as they all are, in love with her. Most of the time she adored the attention she got, but not from this person. Emma had loved Sean Cameron, but that was years ago. He was the one that broke her heart, and ended their relationship because of his new so-called friends. Yeah, Emma had loved him. And yes, she did hook up with him over the summer. But both 'had' and 'did' are past tense. Emma loved a bunch of guys, and hooked up with them as well...but there was only one who meant a little bit more...As Emma approached her home room class, she didn't even realize that the bell had wrung, but apparently it did. When she walked in the door she saw everyone sitting down, watching the morning announcements.**

"**Late again Emma?" asked Mr. Simpson without looking up and staring at the roll sheet.**

"**Yeah, sorry." Emma replied.**

"**Let it happen one more time and detention." said Mr. Simpson looking up from the paper he held in his right hand.**

"**Okay." Emma said slightly frustrated. **

**Emma headed towards her usual seat in between JT York and Manny Santos. Not that she really liked either of them that much. She some what liked JT because he was cute, but Manny totally annoyed her. As Emma walked to her seat, some guy grabbed her but. Inside Emma wanted to slap him, but all she did was flash him a flirtatious smile. She moved on and sat down at her desk with constant stares. The guys staring at her body and her appearance, and the girls thinking how slutty she was. She had like no friends who were girls. Her whole life revolved around guys. Hanging out with guys, hooking up with guys, making guys happy, she didn't really do anything for herself. Sure, she enjoyed it sometimes, but most of the time she would do it so she would be loved. Her only female friend was Ellie, but after she died over the summer, she didn't really feel like making any other friendships. It was really hard losing Ellie, because they had gotten really close and were great friends. But totally unexpectedly, she died in a car crash on her way to pick up her dad from coming back from the war. Apparently her mom had been drinking, but figured that she would drive there perfectly fine. Wrong. Both Ellie and her mom died in the accident. Emma pretended not to seem too sad about it, but she really was hurt by the loss. At least once a week when she wasn't "preoccupied" she would visit her grave and leave flowers. As Emma sat in the classroom listening to Mr. Simpson talking about some computer program, she started to think about Sean and how he was back, then to think about all the other guys in her life. She ended up drifting off for the rest of the class and was interrupted by the sound of a bell. First class down. Now for the rest of the day...**

hope you liked...review please.


	5. Girl Fight

A/N - thanks for all the reviews...andluv2write4u13, i dont hate many...i wrote this a way long time ago when i was in an anti-Manny mood i guess...but...um...in this part it might sound like i hate Manny...but i dont...you'll see like way later in the story that i dont hate her...even though i havent started to write that part yet...but i will...here's the next part...enjoy...

* * *

**Girl Fight**

**The day was going by slowly for all Degrassians. Especially Emma Nelson. It was only the second class and so much had happened. First she had her daily, totally great, make out session with Jay Hogart. Then on her way to class she bumped into Sean Cameron. Okay, not that much happened, but still. It was a lot to Emma. 'It's Friday. Last day of the week having to deal with school.' she reminded herself as she took a pen and a piece of paper out from her binder and started to write something down. She was really tired and had to remind herself about her 'date' with Jay. Emma thought that the day was going by really slowly, but all of a sudden the bell rang. At first she thought she imagined it, but she noticed all the students get up and walk out of the room. She gathered her things and walked into the hall. She put on a fake smile and decided that if she was going to get through the day, might as well try to be happy. Emma heard her name being called and turned around.**

**"Spinner, we usually meet up after lunch." Emma said flirtatiously.**

**She laughed a little while he gave her a smug smile**

**"Follow me." was all Spinner said in response.**

**She did as he said and they walked down the hall, out the door, and to the ravine. They began to kiss and Emma took off her shirt when Spinner mumbled something**

**"What?" Emma asked a little out of breathe**

**"I told Manny about us."Spinner repliedsoftly**

**"No. You couldn't have. She'll tell everyone."**

**"I had to."**

**"No you didn't." **

**She backed away from him and slipped on her shirt. The bell rang suddenly meaning for everyone to be in their classes. Emma quickly walked away without saying a word**

**"Sorry." **

**Emma just ignored him and walked back into the school on her way to the girls' locker room for gym. When she arrived, she noticed Manny whispering to Darcy and a few other girls while staring at Emma. She ignored them until she heard someone say "What a slut!" Emma walked over to them highly angry and ready for a fight**

**"Don't you dare talk about me that way."she yelled**

**Manny stood up and faced her**

**"You're the one who slept with my boyfriend. I have the right to talk about you however I want. Just admit it hun..."Manny replied calming her voice a little.**

**She put her hand on Emma's shoulder**

**"...you're a slut." that was it.**

**Emma couldn't stand it. She removed Manny's hand from her shoulder and pushed her against the lockers. They started to fight, but not much harm was done when Miss Hatzilakos walked in and broke up the fight. Emma had a small cut on her cheek when Manny's lip was bleeding**

**"Both of you in my office, now."**

**

* * *

**

A/N - hope you liked...review please.


	6. Calm Before The Storm

a/n - thanks for all of the reviews...hope you are enjoying the story... i thought that you should know that i wrote this before Secret and all of those episodes...

* * *

**Calm Before The Storm**

**Emma Nelson and Manny Santos sat in the principal's office, both angry as hell. Manny was wearing her short gym shorts along with a tight white tee-shirt. Emma was still in her regular clothes, but after she wiped her cheek with her sleeve, a slight stain of blood formed. Mannyhasn't beenEmma's favorite person, but after Manny calling her a slut, Emma couldn't stand being in the same room with her. Emma didn't blame Manny for saying that. Emma did sleep with half of her grade and more. And yes, Emma did call Manny the school slut after a fight in grade 9, but to whisper to her annoying clan of so-called friends about Emma did not make her a happy person. Miss Hatzilakos walked back and forth behind her desk staring at them every once and a while in disbelief. Manny never was the best student or most innocent person, but Emma used to be such a great student and was never the type of person you would think to get in a fist fight in the girls' locker room. Apparently she never heard of Emma's little fight with Alex in the hall a while back. Their principal of less than a year stopped pacing and looked at them**

**Miss. Hatzilakos finally speaking"I don't know what to say. Manny Santos, great Spirit Squad member and a lot of help during all the fund raisers. And Emma Nelson. You used to be such a good student. Both of you crossed the line. Do you understand that there is to be no fighting in Degrassi Community School. Now I'm letting you both off with a warning and a Saturday detention tomorrow." **

**"But Miss H, the championship game is tomorrow." Manny complained**

**"Well, next time you'll know not to get into a fight at school." Miss Hatzilakos spoke sternly**

**"I don't think you understand. The Spirit Squad needs me. I'm supposed to be on top of the pyramid during half time." Manny replied trying to get her way**

**"I'm sorry. You two can get back to class now."**

**The girls began to stand up and flash each other evil stares when the principal began to speak again**

**"Don't forget your passes, and next time you girls pull something like this the consequences will be more advanced." **

**Emma and Manny headed out the door and started for the gym without saying a word. They entered the gym and saw the class playing dodge ball. Girls on one team, guys on the other. Aww the memories. Manny quickly walked over to Mr. Armstrong, handed him her pass, then headed to a group of girls just standing there staring at their nails and asking each other what shade of nail polish looked best on them. Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to Mr. Armstrong. Her shoes clicking as she walked across the hard floor. She handed him her excuse for being late and walked back to the game and stood a distance behind Manny's little group of divas. On the guys' side of the game Jay stood by Sean talking. Jay already told him how glad he was to have Sean back and all that crap when JT walked over to them**

**"So...Darcy told me that she and Manny got in a cat fight in the girls' locker room." JT gossiped**

**"Who and Manny?" Sean questioned**

**He pretended not to know who he was talking about, even though it was very obvious because Sean had been starring at Emma whenever he saw her**

**"Emma and Manny got in a fight."**

**"Why?" Jay asked joining in on their conversation**

**"Something about Manny calling Emma a slut because she slept with Spinner."**

**"Emma slept with Spinner?" Sean asked with a slight tone of hurt in his voice**

**"According to Darcy, yeah." JT answered **

**All of a sudden on the girls' side, a dodge ball came to Emma's feet. She felt a sudden urge. She picked up the ball and threw it as hard as she could at Manny. It felt good to take some more anger out on her**

**"Hey!" Manny yelled, very pissed**

**"Emma! Manny is on your team. The point of the game is to get people on the opposite team out, not your own." Mr. Armstrong informed from the side line**

**"Whatever." **

**She was sick of the game already. She started out of the doors to the gym**

**"Emma! Get back here!"**

**Emma ignored him and the doors slammed shut.**

* * *

a/n - review please. 


	7. Drug Like

a/n - thanks for the reviews...hope you are enjoying...

**

* * *

**

**Drug Like**

**All the guys stared in amazement as Emma Nelson quickly walked out of the gym doors, then headed the same way. I suppose they thought that if they comforted the young Nelson, they would receive a "reward" of some sort**

**"All of you, back here now!" Mr. Armstrong ordered**

**The guys sulkily walked back to the game, all except Jay Hogart who quickly ran out after Emma, completely ignoring Mr. Armstrong's orders. Some guys were curious of to why Jay Hogart was so interested in getting to Emma, but then they figured that he just wanted to get laid. Jay was hurt by the knowledge of Emma sleeping with his old crime companion, Spinner Mason, but it seamed that Emma was really upset. He looked around outside and didn't see her, but he noticed her across the street, walking down the side walk, away from the school. He jogged over to her, hands in his pockets, and called out to her**

**"Emma!"**

**Emma turned around and put on a fake smile. She walked to him, put her hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him. Jay took his hands out of his pockets and placed his right one on her back, while he used his left to run his fingers through Emma's long blonde hair. Jay separated from the kiss and looked into her eyes**

**"Are you okay? You looked really upset in there." he seemed concerned**

**"I'm fine."**

**She leaned in to kiss him, but he stepped back**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure."**

**Emma leaned in to kiss him again, and this time Jay let her kiss him. And he enjoyed it too. He always enjoyed it. No matter what**

**"Hey, lets get out of here. Like go to your place or something." Emma suggested**

**"School's still going on you know?"**

**"If you haven't noticed, we are already out of the school, and most likely we are already in trouble. So...lets just go to your place."**

**She entwined her fingers with his and kissed him on the lips, then still very close to him whispered**

**"You know you want to do it."**

**There was no way that Jay Hogart could resist that. He then led her to his small house. It wasn't the nicest place, but it was perfect for Jay and his dad. His mother had passed when Jay was still a kid, but his grandma was a lot of help when she died. Emma was used to his house by now. They would have little 'get togethers' all the time. Jay opened the door to make sure that his dad hadn't come home from work yet. All was clear. Jay and Emma walked into the small living room near the entrance to the house**

**"Would you like a soda or something?"**

**Jayasked about to enter the kitchen**

**"We don't have that much, but -"he continued but ended up gettingcut off**

**"Lets just go to your room."**

**"Okay, I can deal with that."**

**They headed for Jay's room; small but cute, it had a twin size bed that barely fit both Jay and Emma, but they managed. There was a small tv on a table Jay's dad made for him, and other stuff you might find in a teenage guy's room. Emma sat down on Jay's bed and patted the spot next to her**

**"I know you can't resist this."**

**"No I can't..."**

**

* * *

**

a/n - hope you liked...review...


	8. Author's Note

Thanks for all reviews and such...sorry it's taken forever to update, i haven't had a computer...but i'll be sure to work on the next part and have it up by tomorrow or sunday...thanks again and sorry for the wait.

chelsea


	9. Dangerous Business

-author's note- i lied...sorry i didn't post last weekend...busy...but here's the next part...sorry for such a long wait.

**It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door**

**Jay Hogart and Emma Nelson lay, legs entwined, on top of Jay's bed, mostly clothed. Emma half way laid upon Jay's stomach, lightly touching her fingers upon his. Emma separated from Jay and sat up...**

"**I should go." Emma stated looking around the floor for her shirt.**

"**I'll give you a ride."Jay offered beginning to get up**

"**Your car's at school still isn't it?"Emma asked while slipping her shirt over her head and looked over to Jay who was picking up his keys from of the floor. **

"**Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that."he dropped the keys and laid back down while letting out a small sigh."Is yours still at school too?"**

"**Mine's at the shop."**

" **Oh. I'll walk you home if you want."Jay offered slyly**

"**That's okay..." Emma kissed Jay on lips as she stood up from the bed."...you're too cute right now to walk me home."She grabbed her jacket, and slipped on her shoes, then headed out of his bedroom door.**

"**I love you."Did Jay Hogart just say 'I love you'?He couldn't believe he said it. Emma couldn't believe he said it. It was in full earshot of Emma, but she pretended as if it never happened. She hurried out of the small house and headed to her own home. As she arrived at her house, she opened the door and noticed her mother cooking on the stove.**

"**Mac and Cheese for dinner." her mom said with a smile**

"**I already ate."**

"**Oh, and Joey called. Your car's ready to be picked up at his car lot. Do you want me to give you a ride there?"**

"**That's okay, I'll walk."**

"**Are you sure?" Spike asked concerned.**

"**Yeah. Let me get my keys, and I should be back later." She headed for her room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Emma tossed her jacket on her bed, and snatched her keys from her desk, and quickly headed back up the stairs. She managed a quick "Bye" to her mother and started to the used car lot. Joey doesn't usually fix cars, but he was doing Emma a favor by fixing the engine. She walked along the sidewalk as the cool air blew across her face. She began to walk a little faster hoping to get there and back before dark. Highly doubtful... Emma arrived at the car lot not that long after her departure from her house. She looked around the lot looking for her car, she found it but she didn't see Joey any where. Emma decided to look inside for him. She walked in and didn't see anyone. The lights were still on, so she assumed that some one was there. She called out for him. All she wanted to do was get her car and go home to get some rest, and completely forget about the three little words Jay had spoken to her earlier that day. "Joey? Hello? Anyone?"All of a sudden Craig Manning appeared out of the back room.**

"**Hey Em. Joey had to get home and watch Ang, so he asked me to wait for you."**

"**Oh. Well, thanks.."**

"**Are you okay?"he asked then noticed the expression on her face. An expression of sadness and confusion.**

"**Yeah."liar,**

"**I heard about the thing during gym."**

"**I don't get it. It's not that big of a deal." **

"**You could have done some major damage with that ball." Craig said sarcastically. **

"**It was only a dodge ball. God." Emma was getting frustrated. Craig sensed her frustration and put his hands on Emma's shoulders.**

"**It's okay Em. I was just joking" He looked down at Emma waiting for her to look up and have her eyes meet his. Once they did, they just stood there staring at each other for a minute. Craig then kissed her, and of course being Emma Nelson, she went with it. 30 minutes later Craig and Emma were in the back room with a thin blanket barley covering both of their bodies. Emma looked over at Craig and noticed him staring back at her**

"**Emma, I love you."**

**Doesn't everyone... **


	10. Anotha Autha's Note Bitch

hihi  
okay.  
I know I've been lacking on updates.  
Okay.  
Extremely lacking on updates.  
I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this.  
I've lost interest, not to mention that I can't stand Greendaythe band that wrote the song that I named this fanfiction after anymore...And I also do not like the way I started this.  
I don't know where I'm going with it.  
There's always a chance that I'll continue this...  
But don't hold your breath.

And if you enjoy my writing,  
I started a new fanfic called _Building Homes From What We've Known.  
_It's something different that I'm enjoying to write.


End file.
